In mowers of this type now known, a skid is provided at least approximately at the level of each cutting element. Often this skid is provided at its front part with a member for protecting the corresponding cutting element. That member also connects the skid to the front part of the carrying beam. At its rear part, the skid is rigidly connected either to the carrying beam or to a stiffening device extending behind the carrying beam and sized, shaped, and positioned to stiffen the carrying beam.
Although these skids are made of wear-resistant steel, it is inevitable that they wear during work at the most stressed spot. Then it can happen in practice that this wear reaches such a degree that the skid breaks at the most stressed spot when the thickness of the remaining material becomes insufficient. As the mower continues to advance, the rear part of the broken skid hooks into the ground at the break and is then entirely bent backwards. This causes tearing away of the rear connection and/or the deformation of the carrying beam or of the stiffening device at the spot where the rear part of the broken skid is or was connected.
It will be understood that such an incident could cause relatively high repair costs.